


Just Friends, Right?

by Jinho



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: Comedy, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinho/pseuds/Jinho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austin will do anything to help Dez get out of his nightmare date, even if it means going out with him himself. Their first date isn't at all what one might consider normal. These two best friends will become even closer or be torn apart when they question what friendship really is.</p><p>*Takes place early in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dez's Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I've transferred this from fanfiction.net which I started Jan of 2013 and got rid of some typos. Hopefully, I've improved it!

"Aw, man! This is has to be the best frozen yogurt place anywhere!" Austin raved as he put a spoonful of the delicious desert in his mouth.

"Can't ever go wrong with a little froyo." Dez replied, the two still in line as he continued adding to his bowl.

"But yours is all toppings." Austin pointed out.

"Yeah! I said a little froyo!" He then showed his friend the small amount of yogurt he added to his bowl by using a spoon to sort all the candy and fruit out the way.

After the two paid, they decided to eat their treat inside. They sat down on a funny orange warped couch. The yogurt place was new a hit with the younger crowd. The interior suggested a fun, modern, and edgy look, thus the odd-shaped couch they were sitting on.

"Hey, Dezy-Cakes!" A voice sounded that froze Dez in his place. He didn't want to turn around and reveal one of his real life nightmares.

"H-hey-," he gulped ,"Mindy." Even the name brought terror.

Austin knew by the way his friend fidgeted how uncomfortable he was and would do anything to get the both out this situation. He was quick to action as he got up and pulled his friend's sleeve. "Sorry, Mindy. We were just about to leave." The two boys tried to slip past but the attempt was foiled when the larger girl pushed them back into their seats.

"Well, I just got here!" She said menacingly before taking her place next to Dez and smiling.

Dez looked at Austin with wide eyes that drowned in fear. Austin returned the fearful look, not know what to do. Not even the glorious frozen yogurt they waited days to enjoy would ease the woe of the moment. Without hesitation, Mindy further intruded Dez's space, as she walked her fingers up his arm. "So, you're taking me to dinner on Friday night, right Dezy?"

He stutterd. "I-I-I, u-uh, w-well..."

"You're taking me to dinner!" This time she demanded.

"Yes!" He squealed. "I'm taking you to dinner!"

Austin tried to come to Dez's rescue again. He couldn't let this happen to his best friend. He tried to think of something to say, something simple, she would buy. "Actually, Dez and I were going to record my video Friday night."

"Well, then he's cancelling your plans and making new ones with me!"

Austin laughed uncomfortably. "Did I say Friday night? I meant to say Thursday. On Friday, Dez has a date with his girlfriend." He hoped Mindy would become discouraged and back off once she discovered Dez was already spoken for.

"What girl-ow!" Dez exclaimed while getting elbowed in the rib by his friend, not quite realizing the fib Austin had constructed for him. All Austin could do was stare at him with open eyes and a stern face until he got it. "Oh!" Dez looked from Austin to Mindy. "Yeah, sorry Mindy."

She looked shocked for only a second, then anger overpowered her face. "You have a girlfriend? You were playing me this whole time?"

"N-no! I just didn't...uh...want to hurt your feelings?" He wasn't as good as lying then Austin.

"Ok then." Mindy sudden change in demeanor frightened the two boys. In seconds her face already turned from shock to anger and now she seemed calm. Mindy was already scheming things in her own mind. "If you already have plans then I guess she wouldn't mind if you two and I went on a double date."

"What?" Austin and Dez said simultaneously.

"See you Friday, Dezy-Roo!" The abrasive girl got up, grinning, as she waved her fingers. She started her way towards the frozen yogurt machines and grabbed the largest serving container, then she shook her head and took two. The boys seized advantage of the distracted Mindy while she was getting herself her frozen treat and dashed out the place as speedily as they could.

* * *

"Man." The red had was discouraged. "Where am I going to get a fake girlfriend by Friday? I've never even had a real one!" He was sitting in Sonic Boom's practice room when Austin came up to him, reassuring that he would solve all his problems. He had just gone shopping. His hands carried a couple of paper shopping bags. Dez noticed they were from the mall, but he couldn't quite remember which stores they came from.

"Don't worry Dez. I got you a girlfriend."

He perked up. "Really? Who?" Dez watched as Austin set down his shopping bags and pulled out a long, blonde wig. 

"Me!" It had large buoyant curls, and would be reach long enough to flow down to his back when he put it on. Austin alternated looks from the wig to Dez while sporting a bright smile, he thought his plan was ingenious. 

Ally had been away working, but she had noticed Austin and Dez had been in the practice room for a while. Being the concerd and caring person she was, she decided to check up on them, and make sure they weren't causing any mischief. Upon entering, Ally's concern shifted to being dumbfounded. What the heck were they doing?

"What the heck are you doing?"

Austin turned his head slightly, moving a curl behind his ear. "Hey, Ally."

"What is this for?" Dez carried an eyelash curler in his hand. The two boys clearly had no knowledge for the usage of female beauty products.

"I think they use that for the lips."

"Ohh, I get it." Using the curler, he grabbed Austin's lower lip, and with his free hand he began to apply a deep red color of lipstick.

Ally was trying to understand the scene in front of her, but she couldn't with out the need to question them. "First of all, why are you putting makeup on Austin?" She held up two fingers. "Second of all, why is Austin wearing a wig? And third of all, that's not how you use that." She grabbed the eyelash curler from Dez, saving it form anymore improper use. "What's going on here?"

Austin decided to answer her casually. "We were at that new frozen yougut place when Mindy came in and totally ruined the moment when she asked Dez out to dinner."

"So Austin told her that I was already seeing someone that night."

"But she insisted they go out anyway, on a double date."

"I don't have a real girlfriend so Austin's pretending to be mine."

This made Ally chuckle. "Why didn't you just ask a real girl?" She gestured to her face, presenting herself.

"Uh, because then she wouldn't be fake?" Dez shook his head, laughing, thinking that would be obvious. 

"Okaaay then." She watched as Dez proceeded to sloppily makeover Austin. Both eyes were a different shade. A solid blue covered one eyelid and traveled to the base of his brow. The other side was a bright green and the dust could be seen on his lashes. If the alternating eye tints wren't bad enough the eyeliner was even more outrageous. A thick shiny line of black masked both lids, with the lower lids completely black. She couldn't help but think that the way he looked was an embarrassment to all females, and even to all men who habitually dressed as female.

Ally sighed. "You two are doing it all wrong."

Dez then questioned, "Whattaya mean all wrong? I'm being really creative."

"Makeup is supposed to make the wearer feel and look pretty." She glanced at Austin. "Unless you're deliberately trying to go for the clown look."

The unsightly, improvised girl scoffed as he turned to face a hanging wall mirror. "I do NOT look like a clown." He recognized the atrocity reflecting off the wall. "What the fuck! I look like a clown!"

"If you're really going to go through with this, I guess it wouldn't hurt to get some help from a professional girl."

Both of them smiled and thanked her. Although she found it incredibly weird to be dressing up her friend in women's clothing, she also wanted to help the best she could, even if that meant letting Austing put on her favorite pink floral skirt, and having her black leggings and top stretched out.

"There." Ally had finished applying a lighter blush to Austin's cheek. "You look..." She tried to find the right word. "Passable."

"Passable? He looks fucking hot!" Dez exclaimed as Ally frowned. She never liked when her friends cussed in front of her, even though she new it shouldn't bother her as much as it did. 

"Dude!" Austin wouldn't let that remark slide without a firm slap on his shoulder. "Thanks again, Ally. Do you think you can do this the exact same way on Friday?"

She nodded in agreement. "I'll try."

The red head smiled. "We owe you one."

Austin poked Dez hard on the chest. "And you owe me a BIG one!"


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dez takes Austin out on their date in attempt to fool Mindy.

"Guess who got a job at Wok Your Socks Off?" Trish proudly announced upon entering the music store. "Eggroll anyone?" She whipped a fresh roll from out of her apron's pouch.

"'Sup Trish?" Austin waltzed by, however, he was already dressed in his girlfriend disguise.

Trish looked confused as she shuffled to the front desk to Ally. "Who's the frumpy girl?"

She replied, "That frumpy girl is Austin."

"No way!" Trish was delighted. It was possible that she could use the moment to her advantage.

"He's only doing it to help out Dez. He needed a fake girlfriend to trick Mindy. He wasn't supposed to put anything on until later tonight but he said he wanted to 'get into character'", she made air quotes with he hands, "but I can't help but think he just likes the feeling of wearing my skirt."

"Fake or not, Austin Moon in drag, that's priceless!" She gleamed as the boy walked over to them. "Smile!"

Austin smiled as Trish took a picture with her phone. "What was that for?"

"Future blackmail." An irritated Austin atempted to retrieve the device but stopped when an unfamiliar hand brushed against his shoulder. Looking back, Austin noticed the older male who had touched him who was browsing the showcase of instruments, and at the same time discreetly smiling and winking at him. He shivered.

"Man, this has been going on all day. Creepy guys have been hitting on me and giving me their numbers. What creeps!"

"Well, now you know how creepy you are when you hit on girls." Trish nodded and smiled but received a blank look from Austin.

Another hand touched Austin's shoulder, although this time it was a familiar touch. He turned around then Dez shoved gifts into his arms, he even had a heart balloon that read _hitched._

"What are these things for?" Austin juggled the large box of chocolates and the large stuffed panda in his arms.

"For our date tonight!" Dez foolishly smiled.

"No, dude, we're not really dating. You don't have to give me these." He shoved the items back into the other's hold. The red head neither seemed or looked upset that his offerings were rejceted but instead he decided his mom would enjoy the gifts more. Austin hesitatingly chuckled to the other two girls as Dez exited the store, but he soon found himself following after him.

"Wait!" He stopped Dez. "Uh..Can I...maybe have that stuffed panda?"

"But-"

"Please?"

* * *

It was roughly six and Dez was the first to arrive at CelebriDine, a trendy clebrity themed restaurant that made it's patrons feel as if they were eating with the elite. The staff were either dressed to resemble iconic stars, suchs as Marilyn Monroe, or dressed as stereotypical paparazzi, and they would take your picture with a large bulk camera.

Dez tried to dress for the occasion, he wasn't one for relationships, but he wanted to look nice for the rarity of the event, even if it was a double date with the unpleasant Mindy, or that his girlfriend was actually a boy, or that the boy was actually his best friend and teen sensation, Austin Moon. He was wearing a black t-shirt, designed to mimic the top of a tuxedo, but the rose pinned to it, that was real. His choice in pants were questionable, as always. He wore tight green camo bottoms and the material resembled scales like a reptile.

Mindy was the second to arrive. The staff welcomed her by forming a mob to take pictures of her, but with her short temper she was having none of the blinding flashing from the bulb. In the act of forcing her way through the mob and to Dez, she shoved one photographer out the way and sent another onto the floor. "Hey Dezyyy." Her innocent grin completely contradicted her previous actions from just moments ago. "This seat taken?" Dez wasn't given a chance to respond to her as she plopped herself in the seat next to him.

He forced himself to smile, nervously laughing while getting up to seat himself on the the side of the four person table. Mindy followed. Both started sliding themselves around the table, like a cat and mouse version of musical chairs, minus the pausing music, and double the awkward.

"Where's your girlfriend, huh?"

"She's uh...uh...uh..." He repeated twice more until being relieved to see the welcome staff greeting Austin with their cumbersome flashes of their cameras. "Right there! She's here!" Dez rushed to his girlfriend for the night, putting an arm around his shoulder and presenting "her" to Mindy.

Austiin was wearing the same thing he had showcased earlier. The black leggings and the pink flowing floral skirt were the same. The striped thin strapped tank was complimented very well with a denim vest. The boy new early on that he wouldn't be able to walk in heels and wore converse shoes instead. His lips were the only difference where he had exchanged the lipstick for lip gloss. He preferred the gloss because it smelled of strawberries, and every so often Austin would lick his lips in attempt to taste the flavored liquid, but would then get disappointed when the gloss didn't actually taste like the fruit.

"Hi, I'm-", trying to adjust his voice, he cleared his throat and started over. "I'm Sabrina." His falsetto certainly needed work.

Dez whispered. "Sabrina?"

He whispered back. "Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"I kinda like the name Lilith."

"We can't change it now. I already told her it was Sabrina!"

"Maybe if we-" 

Their bickering was interrupted by an annoyed appearing Mindy. "So, this is my man's temporary girlfriend?"

Austin put on a friendly expression and extended his hand to the girl. "Yes it's nice to meet you."

"I didn't realize he was into dumb blondes." Her fiery eyes seared into him. "With flat chests." The comment caused Austin to retract his hand. He could feel Mindy wanted to tear him into tiny pieces. 

Dez had the nerve to ask the whereabouts of Mindy's date. When she responded and claimed that he was her date he became flustered. Austin also tried to make sense of her reasoning. "But this is a double date."

"Yeah. Two girls. Double girls equal double date." She sneered to him as the two exchanged looks.

The three of the sat and surveyed the menu. The dish's were cleverly named after celebrities. Dez was having a hard time deciding whether to order the Baracklava or the Tuna Thurman Sandwich. Austin spotted a dish named after him, the Eggplant au grAustin. His excitement was apparent by the way he was showing Dez the menu, pointing, and uttering how cool it was. Although, it wasn't apparent to him that his elation had caused him to unintentionally drop his voice, but Dez didn't notice either.

If Mindy didn't suspect anything was wrong with the deepening of the girl's voice, it was a give away when "Sabrina" was claiming that a completely different named dish was named after her. Mindy knew something was up but she needed proof. When she suggested how good they looked together and how much they must like each other they both agreed with no doubt."You seem like a really nice girl, Sabrina. I guess maybe I should lay off Dez now that he's taken." The boys shared a premature celebration, for it didn't last long when Mindy demanded they kiss to reassure herself. 

Exchanging looks of uncertainty, their bodies became stiff and hesitant. 

"Kiss!" A heavy hand fell onto the table which caused the other two jolt up in their seats. Dez was the first to move. His lips were puckered as he leaned toward Austin, who shied away and was leaning the opposite way and even further from Dez. Yet, Dez put up a determined performance and firmly pulled Austin's chin closer to him and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"On the cheek?" She was unimpressed. "Haven't you heard of french kissing?"

"Like with tongue?" The naive Dez asked. Austin's eyes grew wide, quickly shaking his head but was ignored as the other moved in. His face scrunched up, his eyes squeezed shut, and brow wrinkled when the feeling of Dez's wet tongue circled his cheek.

Mindy wasn't buying any of their act. A paparazzo waiter had come to take their order and it was custom to accompany it with a photograph. In the midst of the bright light, Austin could feel a sudden cool breeze over his head. The blonde synthetic stands of fivers were now gripped into Mindy's shaking hand.


	3. Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explore the aftermath and feelings of Dez and Austin's date.

"Have you seen the picture of Austin in the tabloids?"

"I know! It's terrible! This means that all the blackmail pictures I took on my phone are useless!" Trish shook her head. "The only thing more embarrassing than Austin Moon in a wig is Austin Moon in a wig cap." She sighed as she began deleting the images off her phone. "I think I'll keep this one, though." She showed Ally the photo of when Austin had stepped onto an outdoor vent and the steam had caused his skirt to lift while he tried to push it back down.

"Austin!" Ally perked up upon his entrance. "You look awful. Are you ok?"

He grumbled. "I couldn't sleep at all last night." He was worried about what had happened, about what the picture would do rep, about what had happened with Dez.

"Don't fret. I think you're going to be just fine. Everyone's focusing on Lindsay Lohan. Apparently, she had too much to drink and wasn't wearing a bra when she tried to rob a bank." Trish held up the magazine. "See?"

The knowledge of another celebrity scandal didn't give him much comfort. His voice still filled with dread. "But, I'm still there. What is everyone going to think?" "Relax." Trish was confident. "Since everyone's focusing on Lindsay's incident, by the time they're done with it they would have already completely forget about yours and be onto the next thing!"

Austin did find a little comfort in that. He knew that when something big happened, the public emphasized that moment until they got bored of it or something bigger happened. He had experienced that first hand in the past.

Dez had arrived in the store shortly after Austin, but not one had noticed since his normally quirky, spontaneous demeanor had been replaced with an unusually quiet one.

"Everything will be fine. And if anything happens we'll always be there for you." Ally gave Austin a reassuring smile and a pat on the shoulder. He replied back, giving her a smile, too.

Dez was completely submerged in his thoughts. He was replaying last night's scene in his head as if it were in an infinite loop, his mind stuck on replay.

* * *

 

 _A disgusted Mindy, wig still in hand, darted out the restaurant only to be followed by the two frantic boys who felt the need for explanation._ Luckily, they were the only ones who had followed. "You are sick! Why would you actually dress up as a girl? That only proves how desperate and gay you are!"

"Well, maybe you haven't considered that Dez just doesn't like you! I was trying to help him and you can't fucking get that!"

"Please!" Mindy snorted. "And he'd rather date a fucking cross-dressing fag?!"

Austin's muscles tensed, his shoulders lifted as his breathing caught up to the pace of his quickening heartbeat. He was trying to defend his friend, but it wouldn't do any justice if Dez wouldn't fend for his own, but Dez spoke quietly, no matter how elevated a situation he wanted to spare any feelings. It took the threaten movements of what would become a physical fight for him to speak up. "He's right." Dez lifted a shoulder. "I don't like you." The tone was soft, he didn't use any harsh language either, his argument was simple. "I never really liked you."

Mindy quickly disregarded the comment. She mistook Dez's kind character for cowardness. But Austin was going to cease any doubt left. He looked to his friend before placing both hands behind the red head and pulling their heads together into a kiss. The kiss was only meant to ward the girl off but Dez's slick tongue sliding through Austin's parting lips proved otherwise. He was engulfed by the tender caress of Dez's mouth.

Mindy was gone and Dez pulled away, sucking the remaining gloss off Austin's lower lip.

* * *

 

It was that kiss. It was the kiss Dez couldn't let go. He hadn't realized that in his aloof state he had knocked over a display of instruments until the clashing of metals alerted him.

"Dez!" Ally shouted as she made her way to the mess. He tried to apologize and offer his help but she refused. "No, really it's ok. I have it under control."

"Really, I'd be glad to help." He saw an acoustic guitar, but when he lifted it the strings snapped. "I'll be over there." He shoved the broken instrument into her arms and turned.

Austin was on his way to help but was stopped by Dez with his only explanation being, "We need to talk." He brought the blonde into the practice room to be alone. He needed to address what was bothering him. "The other night..." Austin knew that was coming. "You...didn't feel anything, did you?"

Almost instantly he replied, "Uhm...nope, nothing. I didn't feel a thing. I don't know what you're talking about." Nervously, Austin tried to direct himself out the room only to be pursued by the other. He then found himself being cornered by the taller boy, he knew he already had taken things a step too far, realistically more than a step. "Look, Dez we're only friends. I was just trying to help you. And it worked. Mindy's gone." He could see the disappointment in the boy's face, in his desperate sullen eyes and furrowed eyebrows, but he went on, "We'll never be more than just friends, got it?"

"Right..." However, Dez didn't back off after the statement, he placed his hand on Austin's chin and grazed the boy's lips with his thumb before separating them. This had caused Austin to feel a tingle travel from his mouth and spread throughout his body. Dez then filled the space between with his own lips. There wasn't any gloss on this time, but he swore the supple flesh tasted just as sweet as before. As they kissed, Austin hadn't noticed himself tightly gripping the other's shirt. He didn't realize his hips shifting back and forth, that they were responding to the affectionate touch of his best friend stroking his sides. It wasn't until Dez pulled away that he understood his mistake. "But we're just friends..." Dez whispered.

"Right..." Austin exhaled heavily.


	4. Limitless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trish has exciting news for everyone and Ally has something she's been waiting to ask Austin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had a song that I had linked to this chapter. I even altered the pitch to fit Ross's voice better, but I decided to scrap it.

Trish slammed open the doors of Sonic Boom, bursting through the entrance, no doubt making her presence known. She brimmed with brightness as she grinned ear to ear. However, the gang already knew what this meant; it was now routine for Trish to announce her new hired position this way. "Guess-" She was cut off by her three friends who continued the sentence for her. "…who got a new job?" They chanted monotonously. Trish dropped her shoulders. "That's not what I was going to say."

"Then you got fired from a job?" Austin questioned.

"What's that? Little Jimmy is trapped in the well? We're coming Jimmy!" Dez darted off only to be yanked back by Trish.

"If you would just let me-"

Ally shushed the boys. "Quiet and let Trish finish!" She smiled to her friend who only had annoyance on her face. "O-oh. Sorry. Go on."

"I've been trying to tell you guys about what the greatest manager on earth just did."

Dez interrupted again. "What did Pablo do?"

Trish squinted and shook her head. "No! Me! Who's Pablo?"

"He was my manager from my first job." Austin snorted at Dez's comment. In return, the other male tickled his side, causing Austin to laugh even more, consequently ending up in a tickling tussle.

Ally butted in, "You guys, be quiet and stop tickle fighting! Let Trish finish!" She again smiled to her friend who still looked annoyed. "Oh. Sorry."

Trish walked away from her friends, who seemed to be having poor attention spans, poorer than normal. She stood in the middle of the store and took one deep breath. She inhaled and drew her hand out and circled it around her face then to her chest, then exhaled. Now more calm, the girl put on a smile and walked back over to the group, ready to announce her big news. "Guess what the best manager on earth just did!?" She noticed Dez opening his mouth to speak. "Whose name isn't Pablo!?" He shut his mouth.

All were eager to know. Ally guessed that she was able to get Austin a gig on a popular show. Austin guessed but was wrong and Dez guessed that Trish had rescued Little Jimmy from the well. Trish shook her head to each answer. The news was far greater than any of the friends would have expected. The greatest manager in the world had gotten Austin Moon his own concert. He wouldn't be an opening act, he was starring in his own performance at the prestigious Miami Performance Arena, where many great artists had performed before him. "And tickets are going on sale next week!"

"This is awesome! You really are the best manager ever, Trish!" Austin and the others were elated.

"Yeah, that's what I've been saying this whole time," Trish stated.

In her state excitement, Ally began to barrage the others with her ideas and things they needed to be done before the concert. She mentioned that Trish needed to help publicize the event, Dez could design and set up the stage, Austin needed to find some back up dancers and she would write a new song just for the occasion. Ally started to the practice room to make a new song for the concert but was followed by Austin who wanted to help write this one. "I want this song to be special." He sat next to her and turned his head, shying away. "I want the lyrics to mean something for someone."

With a light happy expression, she watched as Austin tried to distract himself, tapping keys on the piano at random. "We can do that. Let's think of some lyrics first. Now, what is it about this person that you like?"

Austin tried to stop grinning, but couldn't deny what he was feeling. "I don't know. He makes me happy. He's always there for me and…"

"He?" Ally's expression turned to a slight frown.

Austin hesitated. "Y-yeah! He! Short for, uh, Heeemantha." Austin stressed the He, trying to buy himself time for an explanation. "It's, err, Slovakian."

She seemed doubtful of his excuse, but accepted it anyway. They had finished about half the song when Ally stopped, trying to convince him that they should scrap the lyrics and start over. When Austin questioned why, Ally repeated the lyrics aloud. "Oh baby, I think I love you. Oh baby, I want you so bad, baby."

Austin scrunched up his face. "You're right this sounds like something my parents would have played while they were making me."

"Here's a thought, I have a great idea for a song. If you want, why don't we put the love song aside?" Ally was much better when it came to finding the right words to express, but as far as the melodic part of the music, Austin had no trouble. Ally wrote as Austin attended the piano. She would read aloud her lyrics and a series of melodic notes soon followed. Hours passed like minutes and Austin was enjoying their session, he even surprised Ally by coming up with a couple of well thought out lines on his own.

They were just words, words to a catchy song, but for them, it meant a lot more. It represented how far all of them had come: Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez, their friendship was something special. They weren't only friends, they were teen sensations, song writers, managers, directors. Their bond was bigger, more extraordinary than most their age. But all good things have consequences, bigger things bear more weight, and relationships are something fragile, tied to delicate strings of trust. With Austin's new status, he was feeling that he was reaching new heights, he was living his dreams and doing it with the people he loved, he was feeling Limitless.

_Right now, I'm feeling limitless and no one's gonna mess up my sight._

Although she was accustomed to writing alone, having Austin there to help was a rarity that Ally made sure not to disregard. "I think this is the perfect song for you to sing at the concert."

Austin agreed. "It was fun writing it with you. We should do it again."

She paused. "Maybe sooner, like tomorrow night maybe…together?" She couldn't believe she just attempted to ask Austin out on a date. She instantly regretted her moment of bravery, holding her stomach and flustered, she veered to the door, attempting to leave the scene.

_Right now, I'm feeling limitless and everything feels all right._

Austin replied before her exit. "Sure." He watched his friend's eyes grow wider and he chuckled, not comprehending why anyone wouldn't want to hang out with him. "We haven't spent a lot of time together lately, the two of us. It'll be fun." Ally couldn't believe it, finally, having some courage paid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Austin and Ally go golfing. All Dez wants to do is be with Austin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven't thought of a title for this chapter. I'd be most willing to consider any bright ideas you all have!

It was early evening, Austin was in his room when he heard tapping on his window. He turned to discover his best friend eagerly waiting to get in as he showed off his new DVD,  _Zombies and Ferraris_ , by shoving it against the window and repeatedly pointing to it. Amused of Dez's actions, Austin chuckled and let him in.

"Check it out." Dez held out the DVD. "I heard it's full of action, and all of it is in slow motion! We can watch it tonight and then again with the director commentary." He put his hand out to execute their famous handshake. "WHAT UUU-"

"I'm going out tonight."

"Uuuu..." The word trailed off into disappointment.

"Sorry Dez, maybe another night. Tonight, I'm hanging out with Ally." 

Dez seemed a bit unnerved. "You mean like a date?"

Austin tried on a series of different jackets, posing before his mirror, before deciding on a simple but fashionable white leather Jacket. "We're just hanging out." He scattered around the room, still getting ready. Dez followed him like a lost and helpless puppy.

"You mean like a date." He repeated.

The blonde went to his dresser and pulled out socks from the drawer. When he sat down on his bed to put them on, Dez immediately sat next to him. Austin sighed. "Stop acting jealous dude. It's not like you and I are going out."

"I know." An upset Dez managed to force out.

Austin tried to find the right words to comfort him. "We'll watch the movie tomorrow, ok? Just you and me." He watched his friend nod slightly with no expression. He noticed the time and didn't want to be late to meet Ally, so he bid Dez a goodnight before leaving.

* * *

Ally was waiting at the miniature golf course, already with their putters and color coded balls. The balls were bright neon colors. Ally had already claimed the pink one and left the green one for Austin, who didn't mind at all. They had agreed to mini golf after debating over stargazing and laser tag. The agreement was based upon mini golf being a relaxing and enjoyable experience for Ally, but for Austin, the glow in the dark was enough for him to have fun.

It was dark inside the building, for a glow course, it would have to be. Ally had trouble seeing and had already stumbled over a few things, and a few kids. When she grabbed Austin's glowing green jacket he smiled, showing his bright, glowing, green teeth. Luckily for Ally, the visibility on the actual course brimmed with radiantly neon shades. Even the water seemed of a lively blue hue. The plastic blinking plants were especially appealing; Austin couldn't help but think that Dez would argue that they were real plants, probably from an alien planet.

The girl was a terrible golfer. At every hole Austin couldn't resist ridiculing how she held the putter, how many strokes she took, how she lost the ball in the water, twice. On the first hole Ally had hit the ball too hard. The luminous pink sphere went flying through the air, rebounding off of someone's head and then went splashing into the water. Actually, he was impressed that she could pull of such an impressively horrible shot. Around the last hole Austin couldn't take any more, the ridiculous way the putter was being held was a disgrace that he should have corrected in the beginning. Ally was on her ninth stroke when Austin came to help. He informed that the one handed, body twisting, hope to get it in approach wasn't the best tactic.

He stood behind her and set his hands on hers. He guided her arms slowly, showing her the right set of movements. The putter went up slightly then back to the ball, then went up again and back to the ball. Ally pretended to mess up a few times just to get Austin to repeat the action before they finally tapped the ball, sending it gracefully bouncing off the course walls and sinking it in.

"Hole in ten!" Austin exclaimed.

The girl was amazed. She questioned why he hadn't shown her the technique in the first place. He straightforwardly told her that he liked to win, not to mention it was undoubtedly hilarious in the way she played. They were closer to the last hole now, second to it. On her third stroke, Ally was whacking the ball again, purposefully being clueless to get Austin's attention. "OH," she said in an excited, yet, somewhat droned tone, "I can't seem to get this right!"

Austin laughed. He went over to help her and repeated the pose from the previous hole. He took her arms and swung back. The ball went straight in, as if a magnet were purposefully planted inside. She squealed, elated, Austin chuckled. Ally had turned her head when their eyes met. He was still holding her. The kiss was ambiguous, uncertain of who made the first move. Ally's heart rapidly began to beat, but Austin had quickly pulled away and said in a low voice, "Sorry." 

It could have been Ally, who really did like Austin, or it could had very well been Austin, who in the midst of fun they were having, planted the kiss.

"No, no! It's ok, really!" She tried to reassure him.

He raised a shoulder, only a tad. "It's just," he paused, another person was on his mind, "there's someone else."

Her heart stopped, it had been racing out of her chest but the news hit like a wall. She tried to force something out, anything, but all that came out was a measly, "Who?"

Austin put his head down, he was flustered and unsure of whether to tell her or not. However, they were having such a great time he didn't want to ruin any more of it. Yet, her disappointed face made him feel obligated to tell her. "Dez..." He said softly.

Her head shot up and eyes grew wider. She repeated the name after Austin, but the name bore more stress. "Dez?" She repeated once more, this time louder; in her voice, in her face, was disgust.

"Ally!" He called her name as she began to march off. "So what if it's Dez? What's your problem!?"

"My problem is that I thought you liked me! My problem is that Dez is a guy! Let alone he's your best friend!"

The two had started a scene. People were listening, people were watching or trying not to watch. "I would think that you of all people would accept it!"

In a lowered tone, she shook her head, she instantly regretted snapping at him, but she felt hurt, and the news that her crush was in love with his own male friend was an incredible shock. "No, I can't accept it. I'm sorry Austin, but it goes against everything I believe in." 

Austin watched her take her leave. He was angry and frustrated, he didn't know what to do. At that moment all he wanted was to be comforted. He wanted the quirky red head by his side. He wanted to cry, but he wouldn't allow any tears to leave his watering, eyes.

* * *

The sky was dark and it was late when Austin arrived home. Before he had taken a long walk, just wanting to forget the night, but to no avail he returned to his room. Upon entering, he noticed a body in his bed, and a patch of red peeking over the covers. It was Dez, sound asleep, he had waited for him to get back. This time Austin did cry, he couldn't help the tears being forced out, they had nowhere else to go, but he was happy, yet regretted not coming home sooner.

He grabbed the DVD,  _Zombies and Ferraris,_  and switched on the TV after popping it into the DVD player; he then turned the volume up, it was quiet enough to not wake his parents but, loud enough to wake Dez. The disoriented friend propped himself up with one arm, and rubbed his eye with the palm of his other. Austin heard him murmur something but found it difficult to understand, although, he was positive that he heard the word "date" among the inaudible sounds. "It wasn't a date." He said as he sat on the side edge of the bed. "Are we going to watch this movie or what?" Dez's smile was cute and a little quirky, his eyes were still half asleep but the way the corners of his mouth lifted gently was sweet.

While the movie had played, Austin had moved himself closer and closer to Dez, to the point of where they were now snuggling. His head nestled on the other's chest. Dez had his arm resting around Austin's shoulder, and on the screen the zombie had been reunited with his sports car that had been in a wreck, which for some reason both boys found utterly romantic.

The two began friendly banter, basing themselves on who was the zombie and who was the Ferrari. "I'm the Ferrari and you're the zombie."

"What why am I the zombie?" Dez questioned.

"Because I'm faster than you."

"Whatever dude. Zombies are way cooler and in the movie you get totalled."

Austin began to whine. "I wanna switch now! Can I be the zombie?"

They were acting as if they were in grade school again. One was complaining to switch characters while the other refused and started a wrestling match. The blonde propped himself on top of the other boy, they grasped each other's hands, weaving their fingers, and Austin pushed down hard, but Dez was stronger. No matter his tries, Austin couldn't get Dez's arm's to budge, despite the shaking muscles and grunting. Finally, he collapsed onto his friend, giving up.

Both laughing, Austin declared defeat. "Fine. I'll be the Ferrari." Unfortunately for him, Dez didn't accept his forfeit. This time Dez wanted to be the car. "Why?" Austin asked.

"So you can ride me."

He said nothing to respond. He didn't move. Instead he let Dez's hands search his body. He felt his fingertips gently gliding up and down his firm sides. His faint moans whispering into Dez's ear were an invitation for more. Tenderly stroking him, Dez removed Austin's shirt. He arched his back while his tender buds were being suckled by a busy wet tongue. Austin continued to moan, hunching over and reaching down for a kiss, their lips met, savagely exchanging affection. Dez's hips began to shift, lifting inches off the bed. Austin did the same, their stiffness grinding against each other's; Dez was finding it hard to keep it in. He turned and threw Austin onto his back.

Soon they were bare, they were hot, and their muscular bodies intertwined with their sweaty, sticky flesh rubbing against each other. Dez locked onto Austin eyes and who stared back before he lifted the boy's hips and entered himself into the blond. Austin let out a short high pitched cry, having his best friend's, his lover's, dick inside him was a new experience that overwhelmed him, the well sized rod inside his virgin hole hurt as well.

Dez took it to the base, Austin engulfed the long slick strides, his red pubic hair tickling the smooth skin, he wanted all of him. Austin jerked his head to the side and bit his lip, restraining from making any more vocal sounds, but the tiny squeaks that escaped him were in sync with the motion, then Dez began massaging his erection causing Austin to cry out loud in pleasure. He jerked his body up while the other jerked inside him.

His body felt great, but something distracting his mind, clouding Austin from full satisfaction.

_"Fags."_

Austin groaned.

_"It goes against everything I believe in."_

He groaned louder.

_"He's your best friend."_

This time he shouted, "Stop!" He grabbed Dez's arm, who stared blankly. "Just stop!"

"What?" He exhaled heavily. "Was I going too fast? Was it too hard?"

In a disgruntled state, the yellow haired boy pushed him off, not giving an explanation, only uttering one word. "Go." Although confused, Dez didn't argue. He took himself off Austin. The shouting obviously didn't wake his parents for he had taken his time getting ready before taking his leave.

"Bye." Dez looked to Austin as he sat in the window. Austin said nothing and rolled the other way, gazing into the darkness of his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I originally wrote this some people felt Ally was a bit out of character, however, I was just trying to stress her state of shock.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an unfinished chapter for the decent people for who actually enjoy this fandom.

It was a warm and clear day outside the Mall of Miami and Trish was sporting an obnoxious acorn shaped costume, advertising the store of her new job, “R U Nuts?” The squirrel shaped sign dangled around her neck as she shouted the company slogan, “You’re nutty not to try our nuts!” She then muttered under her breath upon the arrival of Dez, seen walking against the flow of pedestrian shoppers, “Speaking of nuts…” Trish watched as the tall redhead went by her. Normally, she would wonder why the boy didn’t acknowledge her, but she knew not what happened days before, but knew an unfamiliar tension existed amongst her friends, not even Ally spoke to her. She kept a watchful eye on him and observed as Dez ignored Austin as well, who was also in the area.

Austin was sitting idly by at a tiny round table with ear buds in on full blast, yet even with the distraction of his music he couldn’t help but notice Dez at a distance, who himself seemed to be aimlessly wandering around, just letting the time pass. Despite constantly looking away and trying to focus on anything but Dez, he kept finding his longing gaze on him but only with a sunken feeling still in his chest, he couldn’t bring himself to approach him and even debated if he wanted to. A plan was starting to concoct in Trish’s mind, but nothing she thought of seemed foolproof. However, she wouldn’t stand for this separation, not to mention the situation would seriously hinder the upcoming concert she had worked so hard to schedule. She had to think of something that would bring everyone back together, something that would ease them all, but that something, whatever it may be, would be difficult to attain. For now, she could only wish.

“THAT’S IT! NO MORE WACKY WALLY’S FUNLAND UNTIL YOU TWO BEHAVE!” A red faced parent trudged by Trish, bumping into her and causing her round acorn costume to send her rolling off balance onto her back. She swayed left and right, her feet desperately wiggling. Two tantrum throwing toddlers clenched tightly to their father’s pant legs. The vein on his neck throbbed so erratically it seemed ready to burst at any given moment if his young children would not quiet their upset screams. “Oh, dear, ” the mother shortly followed behind her family before helping up the girl up and gently placing four passes into Trish’s palm. “Please, just take these,” she said quickly then scurried off. _That was easy_. Trish thought. _Really easy. This plan will work for sure._ She then tilted her head towards the sky and proceeded to wish for a new car. When nothing happened she snapped her fingers. “Damn!”

* * *

 

Austin, Ally, and Dez were all rounded up outside Sonic Boom when Trish revealed that the group would be taking a trip to Wacky Wally’s, a very popular amusement park catered to all ages. She did her best to enthuse everyone, “It will be a blast! I’ll drive us, then we can spend the entire day on rides, eating great food, and playing games.” Upon receiving little to no response from anyone she began to pout. “I do like rides,” Austin finally broke his silence and Trish’s face beamed. “The fried pickles are really good.” Dez shrugged a single shoulder. “And I do like nice long drives.” The three stared at Ally as she tried to explain herself, “I like sight seeing.”

-To be edited--


End file.
